


00:42

by yeongfil



Series: @yeongfil's day6 timestamps [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: Sungjin x Reader smut
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Series: @yeongfil's day6 timestamps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089524
Kudos: 6





	00:42

**00:42**

Under the midnight sky, the light of a full moon peering through the gap in the curtains, Sungjin deliciously savours every single sound he elicits to escape your beautiful plump lips. Wild like an animal, he has to keep tasting you, addicted to the way your noises make him throb down there; every moan, every whine, and oh, especially every beg of "please".

Your legs spread as far as they will go, head thrown back into the pillow, so close to reaching that high and for so many achingly frustrating times now, you wonder how many more times you will have to beg your boyfriend to be allowed to completely, fully and wholly come undone.

Sungjin hums, "Such a good girl for me," his low rasping voice reverberating delightfully through your needy arousal, "Just a little longer sweetheart."


End file.
